


Hot Like a Parked Car

by eyrror



Series: Relativity in Connectivity [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Not quite but it's the only actual tag for android sex we've got), Bottom Simon, Coming Untouched, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Top Markus, Wire Play, android sex, connection sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Simon doesn’t realize that he’s broadcasting thoughts to Markus sometimes. Usually it’s just his name, but sometimes it’s more. Markus decides to take advantage of this to tell Simon how he feels.





	Hot Like a Parked Car

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is exactly what you think it is. It's that comic.
> 
> Inspired by the lovely artwork of [rebelflet](https://rebelflet.tumblr.com) (if not already glaringly obvious):  
> [[1]](http://eyrror.tumblr.com/post/175805708519)  
> [[2] ](http://eyrror.tumblr.com/post/175769896004/rebelflet-part-one-here)  
> [[3] ](http://eyrror.tumblr.com/post/176005225594)  
> [[4]](http://eyrror.tumblr.com/post/176005216614)

_Markus. Markus. Markus._

 

It thumped like a heartbeat, pounding in his head when he looked at the man. Their leader. Fearless, confident, steadfast, beautiful. He stood taller than people who exceeded his height with might alone. Simon adored it and he was lucky enough to have said the first word to the man when he’d arrived in Jericho. Now, their planning and revolution beginning, Simon was only too happy to be close by Markus’ side. He always glanced at the man, whether it was admiring how his face contorted when he thought, how lovely the contrast between his bi-colored eyes were, or the way his voice lilted with a unique intonation whenever he was giving a speech or making a particularly lucid point. Simon never thought he noticed and, if he did, hoped that Markus would assume it was just ordinary admiration for one’s leader.

 

Little did Simon know that his connection to Markus was deeper and more salient than it was with any other android he’d known in his short life. His thoughts sometimes boomed in Markus’ head, prompting him to suddenly raise his eyebrows at odd intervals, at least to Simon, and then look over and catch him staring. To which the blonde would look away in embarrassment, always without fail. Usually what Markus heard was only his voice, hummed and chanted like a mantra. Sometimes it was more. When he was worried, Markus could feel the anxiety brewing within Simon. He could hear the blonde’s thoughts trickle in, ‘ _Please don’t go, don’t leave me, I can’t lose you, I’m afraid_.’

 

He never said anything, though. Never told Simon he could hear his worry, his affections, his name echoed like a sigh off the walls of a cave.

 

After the Jericho crew had returned from breaking into CyberLife Stores across Detroit, Simon’s thoughts were particularly loud as he waited for their leader to return. Markus could hear them before he was in the same room with the blonde.

 

_‘Please be okay. Come back. Come home.’_

 

The thoughts quieted when Markus threw the wheel of the door open, pushing it open with the scrape of heavy metal on rusted floor. Simon looked up, icy blue eyes bright and lips parted when he saw Markus come through the threshold. Relief.

 

“You’re okay,” Simon smiled, keeping his tone level and expression as neutral as possible so as to not reveal his true feelings. He thought he hid so well.

 

_‘Thank goodness, I was scared, I’m scared, I’ve always been scared. One day, you’ll…’_

 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Markus smiled softly. He was almost demure around Simon, and that felt like a good thing for the blonde, even if everything about Markus apart from his visionary message was muted and borderline unreadable.

 

_‘Because you’re as reckless as you are brilliant.’_

 

“I just worry about you,” murmured Simon sheepishly, one side of his mouth curving up.

 

“Someone’s got to,” came a chuckle. “Especially when every one of our plans carries a high degree of risk. We need an eye like yours.” Markus wanted to add ‘a heart like yours’ instead, but resisted and casted his eyes away.

 

“Anticipating how and when you may get hurt or caught is exhausting work. Maybe someday you’ll actually reward me for all the anxiety I bring to Jericho,” sighed Simon as he playfully rolled his eyes.

 

_‘Maybe a kiss. A hug. Be close to me, come closer, I love you. I need you.’_

 

~

 

Though he knew how Simon felt and certainly returned those feelings, Markus didn’t always feel brave and worthy of praise. After acquiring more Blue Blood unrecognized from a CyberLife Store, Markus thanked whatever higher power he should be grateful to. Now fewer of them would shut down. It was worth the harassment he’d endured just trying to make the purchase. The stares and the suspicion. And it wasn’t even because he was an android. They didn’t know that. They hadn’t even recognized him. They saw something else.

 

Throwing the bag on a shoddy table and its contents rustling out in soft, flapping sounds, Markus stepped back and allowed the crew to take a look at his loot, earning little cheers and gasps of excitement and anticipation. Little things like this, just going to the store, somehow afforded the leader praise and love that he didn’t feel like he warranted. Especially when the times you walked amongst the humans they said things like, “You talk white” and “Everyone can afford an android nowadays, huh?” That made this all especially humbling since not only was he attacked as an android, but as one that didn’t look like the white American Dream that apparently everyone had to be if they were wealthy enough to challenge the status quo.

 

Simon walked up to the table, taking a couple of bags and returning to some of the androids he was caring for, flashing a tentative and appreciative smile towards heterochromatic eyes.

 

Once setting his patients up with thirium dripping IV bags, Simon let out a relieved sigh and sat back against a wall adjacent to him, leaning his head against it.

 

“You’re doing really good work here,” Markus’ soft voice suddenly lilted close to his being and Simon’s blue eyes shot open, his lips parting and looking up at his leader in surprise.

 

“Markus…” He sighed, letting his eyes drift shut again. “Thank you. Someone has to, what with our other caretaker android off saving the world.” Simon chuckled. “I’d never be good at what you do anyway.”

 

“I doubt that. You managed these guys well enough before I came along.”

 

“Yeah, only North and Josh, though. I managed them managing our people, and that was more than enough work. Now I’ve got you, too.”

 

“Sounds more like you’re the undisputed leader of Jericho operating out of the shadows,” Markus laughed lightheartedly. A jovial, unmistakably beautiful sound that struck a part of Simon deeply.

 

_‘Stop, you’re already breathtaking enough without that laugh and I don’t need lungs.’_

 

“So funny, Markus…” Huffed the blonde, shaking his head.

 

“Come on, I want to show you something else I found. But it deserves more privacy than you’re currently allowing yourself.” With a hand extended, Markus intended to help Simon off the floor, though he instead was waved off politely and watched the other rise from a crouch to standing.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

“As if I don’t hear that enough.”

 

At this, Simon chuckled, following Markus as he walked them up to the roof. Looking out onto the city, the blonde almost hoped there wouldn’t be much talking. This seemed to be the one quiet place in all of Jericho that didn’t seem consumed by his own anxiety and worries. He came here for the quiet and to be alone with his thoughts, though they often included Markus anyhow.

 

“Simon, have we ever?” Markus began to ask and jolted Simon from his pensive thoughts, a tanned forearm extended as his skin disappeared into transparency and then nothingness.

 

The blonde blinked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Not that I can recall. Why? Is there something you’d like to show me?”

 

_‘Everything. Show me all of you. Let me in, please let me in. I love you.’_

 

“Something like that,” Markus replied, watching as Simon apprehensively offered his arm out to his leader. Could he connect with Markus without giving himself away? All of himself? If he could get away with just keeping some of his thoughts to himself, the blonde would be floored.

 

In his desire and vulnerability, Simon’s skin melted away immediately when it came into contact with Markus’, immediately connecting to the other android without so much as his body’s own permission. It was automatic with Markus, and instinct that couldn’t be tamed nor would Simon ever desire to. The emotions that surged between them were strong and akin to a shock: Pulsing and paralyzing. Neither of them could pull away and stared into each other’s eyes in shock.

 

_‘I love you, I love you, I love you, I hope you never hear this. I hope you—’_

 

_‘I love you, Simon.’_

 

“What did you say?” The blonde balked, his lips still parted as if prepared to reject, to pass off, ignore. As if he didn’t think he deserved what he thought he heard. As if he was more scared for his feelings to be returned than to be heard.

 

“I love you,” Markus repeated, smiling warmly and taking one step closer to Simon and pulling the other android’s arm against his chest. _‘I always heard you like this. You feel so loudly. I’ve never heard anything so clearly.’_

 

Simon’s eyes widened in a mix of horror and shock and he ripped his arm away from Markus, holding it against his chest as he took several steps back. “You were never supposed to. I… How did you even hear me? Why?”

 

He was panicking, beginning to spiral, somehow doubting and trying to shrink away both in body and spirit. Markus broadcasted back to him purposely while reaching back out, _‘I never told you because I was scared, too. Touch me again.’_

 

Simon’s eyes met Markus’ and he stopped for a moment, considering. He knew he wasn’t being rejected but there was still something holding him back. It felt so incredibly raw to connect with Markus and it overwhelmed him just in the couple of seconds they’d touched. What would happen if he did it again and let go of himself? Would he burst into light and disintegrate?

 

One fist clenched and the other held out before him, Simon closed his eyes as his LED spun anxious yellow and his jaw clenched.

 

 _‘Okay,’_ he broadcasted, his voice weak despite its internality.

 

When their arms met once more, Simon squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, exhaling when he didn’t need to. He felt a rush of emotion, heat, and energy as if being thrown into the sun. It was all at once terrifying and grounding and the blonde’s body began to relieve itself of tension, allowing his shoulders to drop.

 

 _‘This is what I wanted to show you,’_ came Markus’ quiet voice swirling in his head.

 

He projected images of touching Simon’s arm, little things. Cupping the blonde’s shoulder, grasping his forearm to garner attention, all things he’d certainly felt the other male do to him in earnest chastity. That thought would soon be interrupted by visions of the same, but now edited into pulling Simon close, tilting his chin up, Markus leaning his face down ever so slowly. Simon’s eyes shot open before he saw their lips meet, and he looked up at Markus.

 

 _‘Why?’_ Asked Simon wordlessly, still staring up into green and blue eyes. He honestly didn’t know what he was asking. Why Markus decided to show him this now? Why did Markus even like him in the first place?

 

 _‘You’re the only one who doesn’t pressure me. You’re disarmingly considerate when everyone else wants to berate me for what I am and am not doing. You let me be who I am.’_ Markus gazed right back, his expression significantly softer and more forgiving than the anxiety behind cerulean eyes before him.

 

When Simon didn’t move away nor say anything, something darkened in Markus’ eyes and his lips curved into a subtle smirk. There was a pang of something between them. Sharp and like an itch, it etched into Simon’s core and his eyes darted away.

 

It was Markus.

 

His hand slid from a pale forearm and thumbed the inside of his palm, keeping them connected but adjusting his hold.

 

 _‘You’re kind. You have it together so much more than you think, and there’s no way I would have kept sane without you all this time.’_ Another sharp sensation flitted through his veins, this time stronger and Simon blinked rapidly for a second, processing the messages flooding his synthetic sensors. The blonde felt color rise to his cheeks as Markus picked his hand up, pulling it close to his jaw. At this, Simon finally looked back into sage and steel and watched the other place smooth lips against his stark white hand, limp and trusting in Markus’ grip. When lips connected to flawless plastic, eyes boring into one another, Simon exhaled brokenly and shuddered. Markus was flooding his system with his emotions in their connection, love and lust and love and lust.

 

 _‘I want you,’_ he projected simply, eyes unwavering in their confidence and desire and then a push of electricity and desire that nearly thrust the breath out of his oxygen-less system. _‘Do you feel me?’_

 

Finally, Simon answered back apart from a soft whimper that escaped perfectly parted pink lips and a thought tumbled back to Markus with lusty distortion, _‘Yes…’_ With eyes glassy despite not producing any liquid, Simon’s gaze appeared glossy and distinct: Want. His free hand was still clenched in a fist at his side, prompting Markus to look down and recognize this, seeking to rectify their lack of further connection. He slipped his other hand into Simon’s, their skin once more disappearing and pulling up to dark and pale forearms.

 

The connection intensified between them, Simon finally allowing himself to give back and push his own electrifying pulse.

 

Both androids gasped, Markus caressing Simon’s hand with the side of his face, brushing lips against the other’s fleshless hand and breathing hot air against it as his processors spun in attempts to cool him down, his LED likely would've spun yellow in contemplation and uncertainty, hope that Simon wouldn’t leave. Simon’s own body echoed the action, flipping his hand against Markus’ face so that it cupped the strong jaw beneath it. Blue eyes searched for any hesitation or regret on the other android’s face before leaning up ever so slightly and pressing their lips together in the exact way Markus had projected earlier to him. The exact way Markus wanted to be kissed and perfectly executed if the soft sound that came from his lips was any indicator.

 

Their eyes both slipped shut and Markus kept their hands connected, using the one that held Simon’s up to his face to now wrap around the blonde’s lower back and press their bodies tighter together. In a fit of courage and rare recklessness, Simon once more flushed a non-significant amount of affection, adoration, and lust into the connection between their lips, allowing his tongue to slip past Markus’ and slide against it.

 

Markus’ lips curved up at this, and he began to walk Simon back a couple of steps until the blonde’s back hit the wall. With one knee propped against the wall, Markus caged the other android but still allowed for escape on the opposite side were Simon to decide it was all too much. He didn’t, and Markus was eternally grateful, his hand squeezing Simon’s and then twisting his thumb against the circular slot in Simon’s wrist, feeling some give and a stuttering moan pour into his mouth.

 

 _‘You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous, so perfect,’_ Markus poured into the connection, pulling back in the sentence to take a look at Simon, whose body shuddered at the praise and continuous stimulation the other was pushing into him. The energy electrified his body and his knees buckled slightly, but the grip Markus had on his lower back kept Simon standing.

 

 _‘It’s too much, Markus,'_ thought with a head pushed back against the wall, sighs and pants tumbling from his lips in irregular intervals without pattern. The hand on Markus’ face now drifted to grasp the leader’s coat, clinging to it like a lifeline.

 

In a single motion, the android shifted his knee from the outside of Simon’s thighs to the inside and he slipped the arm from around the blonde’s waist to brace against the wall as he leaned down once more to claim spit-slicked lips in a rush of passion and want.

 

Simon moaned sweetly and Markus used his index finger to slide into the slot on top of Simon’s wrists, now delivering an additional shock and more energy and feeling into the blonde’s writhing body. Heat mingled between them from overworked processors, Simon's LED no longer spinning anxious, uncertain yellow and remaining a stable, secure cerulean. Despite the tantalizing grip on his wrist and the pleasurable shocks being delivered into it and through his biocomponents, Simon twisted his hand to deliver the same to Markus with an even greater intensity to undo the other.

 

And he was just about successful until a dark brow cocked at him and the hand against the wall now gripped the one in his lapel, taking it and forcing it against the wall to pin Simon. With dark eyes, Markus leaned back to watch the blonde’s expression as he slid their conjoined wrist up alongside the other pinned wrist, forcing the connection deeper, stronger, more torrential as it built up inside of the both of them and wrenched a wanton sob from Simon’s lips as his eyes flew shut. Simon panted between groans, completely at the mercy of Markus’ ministrations and overwhelmed by the sensations brewing in his core, his mind, his biocomponents. With a slow, teasing slide, Markus combined both of Simon’s wrists in a single hand, using the free one to cup the blonde’s face and press a thumb into his mouth teasingly.

 

Intuitively, Simon slipped his tongue to the front of his mouth to meet Markus’ finger, only to feel an unmistakable jolt of lust shoot through their bodies, eliciting an echoed moan between them, their voices positively torn between android and human in their artificiality and unrelenting passion. As if from two voices, Simon projected as he slipped the thumb further in his mouth and let his tongue dance around the appendage, _‘Tell me you love me.’_

 

“I love you,” Markus assured him, eyes half-lidded and voice absolutely wrecked, low android synthetic combined with his human drawl. At the admission, he pressed their bodies flush against one another and removed his thumb from the blonde’s mouth, replacing it with his tongue and kissing Simon deeply.

 

It felt like an explosion.

 

Like being shut down in the best way. Like being electrified and fried with every fray wire sparking against another, more powerful one. Like lithium in water and it wrenched a dry sob from Simon’s lips and a low, sinful groan from Markus’ as they clutched at one another tightly: Markus’ grip on Simon’s lithe white wrists and the blonde trying desperately to touch his fingers despite the restraints with a strong hand holding his jaw in place. They came together, their breathing hotter than a pike from the fire and desperately trying to pull them back down to stasis as their LEDs flashed red for a few moments before dropping directly into blue and disappearing for a moment in a brief shut down.

 

Merely a second later and Simon was back online, blonde eyelashes fluttering as he opened his eyes once more only to see Markus looking back at him with all the love and adoration in the world. As his sensors flickered back on, Simon felt the strong but cautiously present assurance of what he saw in Markus’ eyes: A deep love and kindness.

 

Simon looked up to his wrists to see they weren’t being held any longer. Blinking a couple of times, he allowed his arms to fall to his sides and back to slump slightly against the wall, still held up by Markus’ knee. The heterochromatic-eyed android smiled softly at him, placing a thumb on the blonde’s cheekbone while the rest of his hand folded over his cheek and jaw fondly before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

He felt Markus’ connection even when he his hands weren't anywhere near the blonde's body.

 

 _‘What was that?’_ He pushed through the air between them when they parted from their kiss. _‘I could feel you even when you weren’t touching me.’_

 

_‘Now you know what it’s been like for the past several months.’_

 

A dark blue blush rose to Simon’s cheeks and he blinked in surprise, then looked away bashfully. This is what Markus had been holding back.

 

 _‘I liked it.’_ Markus projected, kissing the cheek that turned. _‘It definitely forced me to train my self control, though.’_

 

Aloud, Simon let out a chuckle and looked back at Markus. Not as embarrassed now that he knew he’d affected Markus in the same way the man had done to him.

 

_‘You know what this is the start of now, don’t you?’_

 

“No, Markus,” Simon said aloud, firmly. Bi-colored eyes were knowing and playful above a sultry smirk. “You’re horrible.”

 

_‘But I love it.’_

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiring songs are probably not at all flattering to the prose, so I’m putting them at the end. I totally envision Markus listening to Gambino, so I had to make a Gambino lyric the title. Plus, not once does D:BH ever touch on the fact Markus is biracial, nor does it touch on race at all apart from androids vs. humans. I know damn well that there’s no way black androids don’t deal with more bullshit than white androids. 
> 
> Inspired by the following music:  
> [Bonfire (Vaporwave Remix) - Childish Gambino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49RLTegevTI)  
> [Heartbeat - Childish Gambino](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGGIrvWIFKw)  
> [Nico and the Niners - Twenty One Pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M2gWRMj0Y4)


End file.
